IT'S JUST PHYSICAL
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Lex closes himself for women, because they hurt him too much. He hires a hooker - Chloe Sullivan.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one shot. It was supposed to be longer but I have no time in my hands right now and I have to get that story off my head:) **

**It's free to adopt if you like, just write to me first. I know it has potential.**

* * *

_Lex Luthor looks at his wedding band and can't believe that he's actually married now… can't believe that it all turned out that way…_

_Mostly, he can't believe that he's lying in bed beside that woman._

_He loves her so much…_

_He watches her sleep and reminiscences about their past…_

_He remembers how much hurt he was_. He decided not to trust any woman ever again. He decided to take care of his business and if there would be time he would need pleasure… one simple call and a pocket full of money would do the trick.

Just this evening Lana Lang walked inside his study.

Lex didn't like her very much, she always seemed like a princes that escaped some fairy tale, far too childish for his taste but she was his best friend's girlfriend so he couldn't say a word on her.

And just then Lana let him know that she would like to have sex with him.

Of course, he refused and told her he couldn't do something like that to his best friend so she said that she'd broken up with Clark since he couldn't give her anything she wanted. He'd been awkward in bed what had made the whole experience unpleasant and adding to that the fact that he'd been acting like he was afraid he might hurt her.

Lex really liked to laugh at this moment but stopped himself immediately.

Then, he thought that he hadn't have sex for a very long time and… that would make good fucking since he practically hated everything about Lana.

She promised not to tell Clark so Lex told her to strip and decided to show her how good it could be.

"I am nothing like Clark. You have to remember that and… you have to understand that is just sex. There is nothing between us."

"Sure, Lex, I get it. I'm not a little girl," she said.

He doubted she wasn't but didn't say anything in return.

When he caressed her body while standing she shivered under his touch and whimpered a little, giving him the satisfaction.

"Lie down," he pointed the sofa. "Bend your knees…"

He stripped off his clothes too and squatted on the sofa to position himself at her entrance.

Clark mush've done really poor job since she was so ready and wet for Lex right now. It didn't take much to bring her to that point.

Then he slid himself inside of her and fucked her.

_Lana of course is not the girl lying next to him now._

_Lex reaches his hand and gently strokes his wife's hair._

Lana was the reason that Lex called the agency in search of a prostitute that would still be a virgin. He liked the power he'd had over Lana before. He liked to be in control and since so many women had hurt him in the past he decided to close himself for any other and just… use them. Keep using them all, for sex. He had the power. He could have his revenge on feminine gender.

The agency sent him Chloe Sullivan – a girl that freshly joined the agency and yes - she was a virgin. There wouldn't give him any background on her but Lex had his ways so soon he found out that she was a good girl but her father had died couple of months ago. They hadn't had money for surgery.

Chloe had joined the agency short after that. Obviously she was devastated, felt like there was nothing in this world for her.

Perfect victim.

When she arrived he pointed her the bedroom and told her to strip in front of him.

He didn't have any intention of touching her. He was just watching and could perfectly sensed that she was a little shaky, feeling so naked in front of a man for the first time and what was more – in front of a complete stranger.

He just told her to lie down with her legs on the edge of the bed and he got inside of her. Just like that. He didn't even lie down himself. He positioned himself and pushed inside feeling her tight entrance. She winced but did not squeal.

He had the power over her. He was hurting her and deriving pleasure from it.

Soon, he came hard and powerfully leaving her naked on the bed where she had no idea what to do next after he'd fucked her.

Lex wasn't _that_ cruel because she'd been warned that he would be rough and nothing more. She wanted this or she simply wanted his money when he'd promised he would pay extra. Definitely it was the second reason.

* * *

He called for her again. He didn't even know why, he always proffered exotic brunettes and Chloe was nothing like that. She was a small blonde.

This time he decided to teach her how to give a blow job. It was really pleasurable experience for him when he was watching her fumbling around, not really knowing what to do or how to do it. He gave her hints and found the experience even better than a usual, skillfully made blow job. It seemed that her nervousness and awkwardness was driving him crazy.

* * *

A week later he ordered her for the whole weekend and when she was sleeping in one of his guests rooms he walked inside and without waking her up he stripped her and started touching her body. She was so calm while sleeping, all the worries he used to see on her face were gone.

He slid his hands through her body, caressed her breast, her nipples and when his hand got down to her crouch she unconsciously spread her legs in her sleep.

She was aroused for the first time since he'd been fucking her.

And he got very hard at the sight of it.

So he woke her up since he had no pleasure in taking her while sleeping.

She didn't oppose, she knew he'd hired her for the whole weekend including nights and she had to be always ready. She was being paid for that after all.

He just unzipped his flies and laid on her while still wearing his shirt and pants.

He was fucking her in silence, all the sound in the room was his groaning.

He released himself inside of her pretty quickly and laid by her side, fell asleep short after that.

She didn't reach an orgasm, but he didn't need it.

* * *

In the morning as soon as she woke up he demanded a blow job but before she could finish he told her to straddle him.

When she took him inside he told her to fuck him while clenching her inner muscles.

She did what he'd asked her for and that was the closest for him to feeling the contractions of her muscles over his cock.

* * *

The next day was Clark's birthday and Lex locked him up in Chloe's room while telling him it was his gift.

He still felt a little guilty for fucking Lana and still couldn't tell him.

He watched Clark slowly making love to Chloe thanks to camera installed in the room. Lex wasn't a pervert, he just wanted see Chloe reacting to other man. Was he too cruel for her for not letting her reach her orgasm? For not even trying to give it to her? Had he been right with his revenge? She didn't do anything to him. On the contrary, she seemed very nice and gentle but not as gentle and delicate as Lana.

Lex soon found himself aroused when watching naked Chloe and started jerking himself off.

Still, she didn't have an orgasm. She looked like she was even more hurt than after the sex with him.

When Clark left Lex couldn't stop thinking about Chloe, he got aroused again so he just went to her room and took her from the back, for the first time. He fucked her as hard as never before.

She didn't complain though. She was tough.

* * *

Then Lana paid him another unexpected visit.

He knew it would end up like that. She might've heard him the first time that there would never be anything between them but managed to fall for him anyway.

"I've told you that was only physical, Lana," he sighed heavily, tired of everything and everybody now. He couldn't stop thinking about Chloe! Why?

"But… you're the only one who can make me feel…" she squealed.

"It's not because we have feelings for each other, it's because I know how to please a woman and I have experience. It has nothing to do with love, Lana. You really do think that everyone would like to be with you, don't you? I will tell you something very important, I will give you a small advice. Wake up, pinky princess, beauty and that fading innocence of yours won't do you any good. Mark my words. Sex and love are two different things. With your look you'll get sex easily but love… you're just like anyone else when it comes to love."

I guessed she understood. The next thing I knew she was flying to Paris to find herself…

* * *

The next time Chloe came to me she could barely move without wincing with pain.

When I asked what was wrong she just shook her head.

I would feel bad when taking advantage over her like that.

"Chloe, who did this to you?"

"I don't… I don't know his name… he keeps himself very private… but… he likes to… you know… anal…"

"Oh."

Why did I feel like I wanted to kill that bastard whoever he was?_ Anal? Really?_

"It's ok… I won't use you today and… I will still pay you."

"You don't have to do this, you know, you have a full right to..."

"You can serve me tomorrow, today you rest," he said and left, surprising even himself.

What was happening to him?

* * *

The next day he wanted to get some but when he entered her room he found her curled up on the floor by the wall, crying.

"Chloe?" He made his way to her and sat by her side.

In that moment he hated himself for being so cruel to her. He hated the fact she'd been with another men and that he'd been hurting her.

"Don't worry, we don't have to have sex if you're in pain, it doesn't matter it's physical or psychical."

Then, something bizarre happened. He found himself putting his arms around her and she didn't oppose when he finally took her into an embrace.

"Why are you punishing yourself like that, Chloe? What's the point? Don't mind me saying but you're not a typical hooker. You're all but a hooker."

"It's… my father… he died because we didn't have money for his surgery and now…"

"Shh…" he held her for couple of minutes and then, completely out of the blue, he kissed her.

Surprisingly, she didn't pull away.

Soon she found herself strangely aroused and horrified in the same time. That man had given her pain, he'd been hurting her, but yeah, she'd agreed to that and now… now he wasn't doing that because she was in pain.

They were both surprised when they landed up in bed, slowly making love and she had her very first orgasm.

Before he even got down to business he asked although he was fully erect:

"Chloe, are you sure?"

"Yes, Lex, I want you to make love to me."

He gave her first pleasure, first cunnilingus…

* * *

Then, a day later he didn't know what to do. He was scared of his feelings toward her and full of guilt when he thought what he'd done to her.

He felt something warm tightening in his chest at the memory of her smile. The very first smile. The pleasure visible on her face.

The same day he received a letter from Lana with few short words:

_"You were right. I guess I got lucky._

_Thank you Lex._

_I wish you the girl of your dreams."_

What if he had her already just hadn't seen it on time?

What if it was too late?

But it wasn't.

She was hesitant too, but eventually she decided to go with it.

Just then, when she quit her job in the agency the famous "anal-man" appeared, kidnapping her. He didn't want her to leave, he wanted to keep using her.

And he turned out to be… Lex's very own father.

Lionel Luthor.

Lex fortunately got to Chloe on time, preventing Lionel from fucking her again but then… Lionel jumped to him accusing him of using hookers and lowering himself to such a disgusting level. He, Lex, was young, he could still have any woman he wanted, not like his father who was tired of stupid fore-play.

So Lex killed him.

In self-defense.

* * *

_And now he is Chloe's husband and they are so happy…_

_Such a paradox but it happened, he thinks._

_Chloe opens her eyes and a smile immediately lightnes up her face.  
_

"_Good morning, honey."_

"_Good morning, my love," he says and bends over to her to kiss her._


	2. Chapter 2 important info

I heard that a lot of MRated stores have been taken down recently so I decided to activate my live journal and also post all of my stories on my blog.

My lj: trinity02

And the link to my blog is in my profile


End file.
